


Your Ticklish Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Tickling [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hamliza, Romantic Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recently, Eliza has been bugging Hamilton all the time, finding every opportunity to tickle him. Tired of putting up with it, Hamilton decides to have a little revenge.





	Your Ticklish Kiss

It was starting to become her favorite nightly activity. 

Once Hamilton had adjusted to his position on the bed, we would blow out the candle on their nightstand. Eliza had pretended to be asleep when in reality, she was waiting. Waiting for the predator to catch her prey. 

She waited for a few moments before she shifted towards him. She made sure he was in the perfect combination of half awake and half dozed off. That, she recalled, was the best time to tickle him; he would still be somewhat awake, making her tickle a nice, small surprise and he would be too sleepy to get angry at her. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not let her hands touch his lower abdomen. Not yet. She told herself. She nudged her head on his silky hair affectionately, cuddling with him. He put a hand on her arms, locking her hands loosely. 

She moved her arms slightly higher, breaking his hold of her hands. She waited for the perfect moment. 

Like all the million times before, she tickled him, laughing every step of the way. 

“Stop,” he said flatly, he tried his best not to peep a laugh. He failed, bursting with laughter, as she danced her fingers on multiple spots on his back and sides. 

“Eliza!” He shrieked. “ ‘liza,” he pleaded. “Please stop.” 

She giggled softly as she released her hold on him. He took a deep breath before turning to her. 

He had his eyebrows scrunched up, like a frustrated toddler. His lips were in a serious pout and his eyes made it even worse. 

“You want to play like that, my dear Betsey?” He asked with a small mischievous smile appearing from the corners of his mouth. She bit her lip; she loved it when he called her Betsey. 

She cocked him an eyebrow in query. His smile widened as he made his way to her, coming closer. 

_This time, he tickled her._

“No, no, no.” she gasped with surprise. She had no clue he knew she was ticklish too. “Stop- stop it!” she said, screeching with amusement, kicking her legs up high. He let out rich, hearty chuckle simultaneous to her tiny squeals of laughter. 

He couldn’t stop grinning as he fiddled his fingers on her neck playfully. She shrugged her shoulders, swaying sideways, keeping the laughter in. 

“You know,” he said hoarsely, whispering in her ear. “Peggy is a darling.” He finished with a kiss on her neck. Peggy, she thought, the telltale; she hated her at this moment. She flinched from his ticklish kiss, backing slightly from him, then fighting back, tickling him.

She attacked him with a tickle on his chin; he fought back with a strategic tickle on her upper right thigh. It was a full-on tickle-war between the two. The couple quickly pounced on each other; attacking each other with violent tickles. The room was stirred with laughter, that could be heard from miles away, which was probably not so ideal for others sleeping during the night. But there were happy. 

They were sleeping together in each other’s arms only a few moments later….

**Author's Note:**

> roses are red,  
> violets are blue.  
> i’m forever lonely,  
> and so are you.
> 
>  _I’M JUST KIDDING_ , but for real,  
> i’ll never fall in love and get that feel. 
> 
> i kinda have writers block,  
> so if you have any prompts or a suggestion,  
> i’d be happy to receive them; it’d be a blessing.
> 
> my writing and this is terrible.  
> but thank you for reading,  
> and making it seem bearable.
> 
> but happy valentines day.  
> feel free to leave comments or kudos,  
> it’ll give me a taste of your love; a dose.
> 
> (idk, there’s not a lot of words that rhyme with ‘kudos’)
> 
> Lmao...I'm like losing my interest in Hamilton. Guess who's current obsession is Dear Evan Hansen !! Yup, help me. Jk, but its so good and um Mike Faist is beautiful!!


End file.
